Patrick Redfield
| epithet = ; | jva = Masachika Ichimura | dftextcolor = FFF | dfbackcolor = 800000 | dfname = Batto Batto no Mi, Model: Vampire | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = Bat | dftype = Mythical Zoan }} Red, real name Patrick Redfield, is the main antagonist of the game One Piece: Unlimited World Red. He was designed by Oda. Appearance Red appears as a tall old man. He has white and red hair in braids, a white goatee and strange circular eyebrows, similar to Sanji's. He also has a piercing in his lower lip connected to an earring in his left ear. Red's outfit is formed by a purple shirt with a ruffled neck and a red cloak with yellow and blue diamonds as inside theme. He also has a huge blue rose on the left side of his cloak. Personality Red is quite brutal and vicious, since he beat through fleets of Marines and the Straw Hat Pirates without hesitance or care. Red cares greatly for Pato, despite abandoning him for a short amount of time. He regretted doing so and even warmed up to the Straw Hat Pirates. He also respects Luffy and thinks he will be the pirate king some day. Abilities and Powers Red is a very powerful pirate, since he fought the Straw Hat Pirates, a formidable crew, multiple times with little injury. He has impeccable speed and strength, dodging the crew's attacks and knocking Luffy unconscious with one kick. Weapons Red has an umbrella that he carries around that can turn into a polearm with a bat-shaped scythe on it. He also uses Pato in his pen form to create clones of various enemies from the Straw Hats' journey to fight against them. Haki Red is a user of Kenbunshoku Haki, explaining his ability to travel so quickly and dodged the attacks of the Straw Hat crew. Devil Fruit After eating the Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit upon his jailbreak, he gains the power to make his teeth sharper to bite people's necks allowing him to suck their blood which causes them to quickly age, leaving them weakened with white hair and gray skin. Unknown Abilities Red has an unknown ability that allows him to create red shockwaves and attack with purple mist. It yet to be confirmed whether this is an ability of his weapon skills or a form of Haki. History Past At some point, Red either found Pato or gave him a devil fruit, and they grew to become close friends. Sometime, they were separated and Red was captured by the Marines. He was sent to Impel Down and became a prisoner on Level 6. He later escaped when Teach freed the prisoners before the Battle of Marineford. Unlimited World Red Red ambushed and destroyed multiple Marine battleships by creating clones of Smoker and Kuzan to help him. When the Kuzan clone cornered a Marine officer, the Marine asked the admiral why he was attacking his ship mates. When Red heard, he renounced the man's idea and killed him. Immediately after, he realized he was missing his pen, Pato. He later found the Straw Hat Pirates and Pato and created a clone of Caesar Clown. When Caesar was defeated, he created a clone version of Crocodile. He did the same after Crocodlie was defeated with the creation of a clone of Rob Lucci and, later, Hody Jones. After the Straw Hats defeated Hody, Red arrived and personally destroyed the clone. The Straw Hats thought that he killed the fishman, and Pato welcomed Red and ran to him immediately. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and Sanji challenged Red to a fight, but Red defeated Luffy with one attack and Zoro and Sanji with another. He went to defeat the rest when Pato defended them. Red convinced Pato to change into his pen form, which he used to create a clone of Pato himself to use for his own purposes. He abandoned Pato and left him with the defeated pirate crew. Red created clones for Wapol, Blackbeard, and Enel, all of whom the Straw Hat Pirates defeated. Red and his clone Pato re-encountered the crew again at Skypiea. Sanji charged Red alone, but, before he could hit him, Sanji was knocked away by an attack of a clone Robin created by Red. Similarly with his other clones, Red created versions of Ace, Borsalino, Sakazuki, Whitebeard, and Hancock to fight against the Straw Hat crew. The crew returned to Trans Town where they, again, came across Red. This time, Red recreated all of his past clones to fight against the Straw Hat Pirates. After a long battle, the crew finally confronted Red himself. Before they fought, Red consumed a devil fruit and kicked Pato into a building. Luffy charged him, but Red dodged his attack and sucked the life force out of Yadoya, leaving her in an aged state and transforming into a bat-human hybrid. The crew fought him for a while before Luffy decided to fight the pirate by himself. Luffy and Red fought for a short time before the latter grabbed the young pirate and sucked the life force out of him to re-energize his bat-hybrid form. In an aged state, Luffy struggled to fight back but eventually knocked Red off of his feet. When he goes to attack Red again, Pato runs to his aid and defends Red, who realizes that his friendship with Pato is more important than power. Red gives Luffy and Yadoya their life force back and transforms back to his regular form. He then fights the Straw Hat Pirates in a fair fight, not as much of a conflict as a duel of respect. Red isn't injured by the quarrel at all, and he and Pato wish the crew good luck on their journey. Brook and Red, more specifically, exchange a few words of respect and transcendence. Red and Pato are later seen sitting on a dock in Trans Town where Pato apologizes for doubting Red. Red apologizes for abandoning him and says a few words in respect for the great former pirates Roger and Whitebeard, predicting that Luffy will follow in their footsteps. Trivia * His name may be a reference to Renfield, a delusional man from ''Dracula'' who believed that he could obtain other creatures' life-force (by eating them alive). Like Red, he started off antagonistic but later sided with the heroes. References Site Navigation fr:Patrick Redfield Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Former Impel Down Prisoners Category:Non-Canon Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Game Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Antagonists